The Last Man
by lonerangers211
Summary: A man from 2018 just recently woke up from the cryo sleep experiment. He was expecting to meet with cheer, and congratulations for making out alive from the success of this experiment. Instead he woke up in an empty facility with a lot of question left behind. As soon as, he venture out. The peaceful world he knew is gone. (OCXHarem)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the game, and the lore of the Girls frontline. They all belong to MICA team. I only own the O.C.**

**Summary:**

A man from 2018 just recently woke up from the cryo sleep experiment. He was expecting to meet with cheer, and congratulations for making out alive from the success of this experiment. Instead he woke up in an empty facility with a lot of question left behind. As soon as, he venture out. The peaceful world he knew is gone…..

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Thaw.**

**10-10-2085….[]**

**!WARNING:POWER FAILURE!**

**EMERGENCY REVIVAL_SYSTEM ACTIVATED…[]**

**DEFROSTING CAPSULE…[]**

The yellow emergency light flash throughout the dark room. Together with the alarm that echoed throughout the shadows of this room. At the middle of this room, there is a human size capsule with a white smoke emitting from the tubes, and ventilation of the capsule. Soon, a sound of creak can be heard from the canopy of the capsule. Then without warning, the canopy open itself, and a young man fell out from it.

The young man have the looks of age between 19 or 20 years old. He has brown eyes, his skin is dark brown, and he has a crew cut hairstyle with a color of black. Then for his clothes, he wear a gray jumpsuit.

The young man tremble, and crawl his way through the cold floors. Then, he felt a sudden twist on his gut, and puke out to the floor. After, a couple gasp, and breath. He shakily stood out from the floor, and place his left hand on the wall to support his frail body.

"H-hello?..." the young man weakly said while his vision is clouded of mist, and he feel a bit nausea. "H-hey, I woke up. I am alive….i think the experiment is successful…"

Said, the young man with his weak smile. Knowing that he survive the experiment, and the cryo project proved to be successful. Although, his weak smile break into worried one when the room only respond in silence. Now, he began to ponder why no one is replying to him.

Soon, his cloudy vision begun to clear, and his headache start to subside. Once, he fully regain his senses. He finally found his answer. He is there standing all alone in this darkroom.

"G-guys?" he reply stutterly, and tilt his head to the side. Wondering why he is alone in the room. Then, he look back where the capsule place at, and there he see a console that cover of dust. He let go the wall. Confident, that he have enough strength to walk, and stroll his way to the console.

He lean on the console, and he use his hand to wipe the dust on the console . Then, his eye begun to read the content of the screen.

"10-10….2085…." young man muttered with his brow narrowed together in his confused state. Then, he yell out in his frustration when he realize that the promise date for him for thawing him out of the ice box is way beyond the schedule. "2085 GOD, DAMN EGGHEADS! Those fuckers wake me out way too late. They we're supposed to woke me up at 2020…."

The young man inhale the air, and exhale to calm himself. Because he knew losing control of his emotion will do him no good. So, after a couple breaths. He manage to compose himself. Then, continue to read the content.

" power failure…...emergency revival...wait, the computer system is the one who woke me up?" the youngman muttered in wonder when he realize that the system is the one who is responsible of his rude awakening. Thanks to that, more question begun to raise from his thoughts. So, to find the answer for his strange awakening. He decide to get out of this room.

He step out of the room as soon as the door open. Then, he sway his head left to right. Only to find himself standing all alone at the dark empty hallways.

"Hello, is anyone out there?..." he shout while his voice echo throughout the empty halls. As expected, no one answered him which made him muddle why no one is here. Though, this did not stop him from hoping. He still confident that he will find someone in here. So, he decide to venture more into the abyss.

* * *

After, a several minute of walking. He found a door with a "locker room" sign above it. Seeing it made him remember that he have a locker here. So, he went in, and look for his locker.

After, several seconds of searching. He stood in front of his blue locker with his name 'Will "Frost" Hancock' on it.

"What was the code again?" Hancock mumble while he twisting the knob of his combination padlock. After several twist, and turn. He finally unlock his locker. "Jackpot!"

He open the locker, and there he found his several personal item. Inside, there is his tan military fatigues hanging on the side of his locker together with the tan camo scarf. Then, there is also a brown military boots place below of his locker. Then, there is a small stance on the upper part of his locker. This is where he placed his G-shock wrist watch, his full charge Samsung smartphone, security card and his twin crystal pendant that gave by her mother.

Hancock, smile when he found his old stuff is still here after all this sixty seven years has passed. So, he took every personal items from his locker, and wear them all. After, he tied the last rope of his shoes. He press the power button of his smartphone, and check if there is someone who can call with. Sadly, there is no signal available on his phone which made him sigh in disappointment. Thus, to find more answers. He immediately left the locker room, and venture out to the unknown.

After, an hour of wandering around the facility. He found no souls in this place. Not even a single clues of items or message that tell the tale of this strange abandonment. Thus, this made his mind twist in his anxiety, and puzzlement. In response, he shook his head, and smack his cheek to calm himself.

Now, he know that he is truly all alone here, and there is no answers can be found on this facility. Only left for him is to go to the outside world. Maybe out there, he can find the answer to all of this mysteries. So, he nod to himself for the agreement of his own decision, and continue to stroll his way through this silent hallways.

* * *

Finally, after this long walk. He found the entrance of the facility. Before him, is a spacious room with a vault door in front of him. And the vault door has triad symbol on it which is the symbol for the company he is working for. Known as Trinity Corporations. AKA 'T.C' Then, beside of the vault door is the control panel.

Hancock, walk towards the control panel, and stood in front of it. Then, he pull out his keycard, and insert it on the panel.

"Analyzing…." said the monotone voice of the system. "Sgt. Will Hancock…T.C elite shock trooper, squad Epsilon-01 codename 'Frost'….authority confirmed. Please step on the platform."

Frost obediently follow its advice, and stood at the platform. Then, a small camera sprout out from the ceiling, and its green light scan Hancock body for a seconds. After that, an unexpected event happen. The alarm light on the ceiling flashed up in red color, and denied his access. Then, the system warned him.

"Detecting unprotected client…...the client must wear anti-radiation suit under the protocol 12 of the safety hazards rule of the company….. Please wear your safety suit to protect yourself from the radiation hazard before you proceed to the outside of the facility."

"R-Radiation...hazard?...outside?" Hancock stuttered to his own surprise, and felt like his heart froze for a hour when he heard the shocking words coming from the system. The system told him that the outside world right now is suffering from radiation hazards. In other word, he woke up in the post-apocalyptic world. In his first thought, the hunch of post-apocalyptic world is sound crazy. He is more inclined to believe that the system is malfunctioning or those bastards are playing prank on him. Which will make him really angry, and he swear that he will give them a "word" of advice if they really set him up for their silly game. But,...somehow. He can't help to think that there is a great possibility of post-apocalyptic world out there. And that might explained why the people in this facility abandon it. Now, thanks to this disturbing thoughts. He is more cautious, and anxious of the answer that waiting for him outside. So, If this turn out to be true. He will make sure that he is armed, and well-equipped before he face this harsh reality

"Fuck!" Frost slam his bare fist on the vault door to release the tense that building on his mind. Then, he sigh to calm himself, and composed himself by relaxing his body. Once, he is calm. He exited the room quickly, and head his way to the armory.

* * *

After, a minute of walking in this long hallway. He stood in front of the door with the 'Epsilon-01 armory' sign above it.

He pull out his card, and he slide his keycard on the control panel which the panel response by flashing its green light. Then, he impatiently step inside when the door open.

Before him, is a spacious room with a five armory locker stick against the wall. Each, locker has a name that respectfully belong to his fellow squad member. Then, at the left corner of the room. Is where the locker with his name tag on it. Thus, he gleefully smile when he found his armory is still in one piece, and head his way to it.

Once, he stood in front of his locker. He tap his keycard on the panel of the locker.

**Sergeant. Will Hancock…..[]**

**Authority Confirmed…[]**

**Welcome back Frost..[]**

A mechanical sound echoed from his locker which is the sign for disengaging its lock. Then, at the last clink of the sound. The locker opened, and reveal all of his combat equipment. Frost rub his palms together to his excitement when he saw all of his gear inside the locker. Which made him impatiently dig in there, and take everything he need for his survival needs.

Frost wear the hazmat suit, and tan CIRAS MAR heavy tactical vest. Then, he wear the high cut ballistic helmet with its bulky headset, and the 3M 6800 full face gas mask. After that, he took his XM8 rifle with a reflex sight attachment, and a prototype gauss cannon that attached under its rail. Lastly, he took four grenades, a combat knife, and a desert eagle for his sidearm.

After, he worn all the thing he needs for his survival. He decide to take the last special equipment that hiding behind his armory. He break his key card into to two, which reveal the half of his keycard has an USB connector. Frost nod to his satisfaction, and he lean on his locker. Then, he check above the ceiling of his locker, and there he see a small port attached against the ceiling. Frost smile when he found the USB port, and he insert his keycard to it.

In response, his whole locker flip within inside, and exposed his secret armory. Then, the armory open itself, and reveal an Exoskeleton suit. This suit is called HERC mk.2 exoskeleton suit which is develop from the "Project Hercules". The suit enhance the strength, and the agility of the user, and reduce the user carryweight. Also, it has a battery core that can last for fifty years which is one of the remarkable technology that been develop during its time. Sadly, its development is still in its infancy, and they only produce ten of them. So, he is one of the few lucky soldier that been issued by the company.

"Hehehehe...its good to see you back, pal." Frost gleefully chuckle. Knowing, that he is about to wear this amazing equipment for the third time. "I can't wait to lend me your strength, once more ol pal."

He put his back against the exoskeleton spine. Then, the mechanical clamps of the suit quickly attached itself to his spine, arms, and his legs. Then, the clamps locked itself down, and accept its user.

Frost start to stretch his head, and his limbs to feel the adaptation of the suit to his body. So, far so good. Everything is normal, and his movement is comfortable as if his body moving like a feather.

Once, the preparation is done. He pull out a magazine from his vest, and load it to his XM8 rifle follow by cocking the chamber of his rifle. Then, he left the armory without any words, and venture his way to the truth.

* * *

"Scanning….Access confirmed. Disengaging locks system." said the machine from the speaker on the ceiling.

A light shine through the gap of the vault door when the gate begun open itself. Then, Frost exited his way from the facility, and head down from the stair which lead to elevator shaft that covered of screen cage. Once, he stood in front of it. The gate screen of the shaft lift itself up while the elevator platform begun the descend itself to the ground.

A sound of thud echoed throughout the atrium which made his heart froze for awhile. He swallow his saliva nervously, when he saw the platform lay before him. The platform that will lead him to the answer that he is looking for. Then, he bravely step in to the platform with his eagerness of finding his answer. Even though, he still feel the fear linger on his heart. Nonetheless, whether his assumption is true or not. He still have to get out of this facility to survive. So, here goes nothing…..

Without warning, the platform begun to ascend itself from the ground. Frost can feel the heavy weight on his chest when he feel the platform getting closer to the answer. Then, the gate from the surface begun to open, and letting the light shine upon his eye. Blinding him from the answer. So, he lift his hand to protect his eye from the light. Not for long, a sound of clunk echoed to his ear, and he feel the platform stop which is a sign that it finally reach the surface of the ground.

Frost lower his hand, and let his cloudy vision adjust to the outside world. As soon as, his vision settled down, and regain his senses. His breath cease to exist for a minute, and his eye wide up to his own horror. Through, the reflection of the visor of his gas mask. There is the world that been sunk into the grave of the human sins.

Before him, is a wasteland. The blue sky he knew before is gone. The sky is covered of dark clouds that been poisoning the earth for who knows how long its been like that. Also, the human cities that used to be the centre of prosperity, and life. Its now the centre of our graves. Also, the ruins of our proud cities become the tombs of our civilization.

"W-what have we done?..." Frost grimly muttered under his dying breath when he realize the bright future he anticipate before, turn out to be the future that walk into the dark path.

Seeing this made his knees felt weak, and force him kneel to the ground. Then, he painfully close his eye hoping that everything he see before is nothing, but a nightmare. Although, deep inside he knew that this is no dream. But, his new reality. The peaceful world he knew is gone, and this wasteland will continue to goes on without him. Whether he like it or not. Thus, this post-apocalyptic world gave him two choice. He can either close his eye, and shut himself from the reality which will only lead himself to his own grave, or….open his eye, and accept the dark future we made. He chose the latter. Sure, the world right now might be cruel, and this wasteland surely will gave him hardship through his entire journey. But, there is no way he will let himself give up that so easily. No, he ain't that kind of man. He thought to himself that he will never lose hope as long as his heart is still beating in his chest. And he make sure that hope will not abandon him, also.

Thus, he gather all of his strength, and strongly stand up from the ground. Then, he continue to press on down to the dark ruins of our city. With his mind only filled of determination. Determined, to find a small piece of hope at the middle of this desolate graveyard.

* * *

Ashes, and bones. That is the only thing he can see in this wasteland. On every path he walk on. For every street. All is nothing, but covered of grave, and ashes. All the skyscraper that stood proudly before, and all the human vehicle that roam wildly before. Its nothing, but a wrecked pieces of the past that been covered of the ashes of our sins.

Funny though, despite of all of this. He still somehow find some beauty of this scene. Darkly beautiful. He hate to admit that, but his mind can't help to think about it. Anyway, the only thing that he dislike is the sound of silence. This eerie silence is making his brain tense, and nervous. He don't like it. He wished that this silence will end soon….not for long, that wish will soon be fulfill.

Several gunshot echoed throughout the the street. Like a thunder struck down upon this silent city. Thanks to that, it made Frost flinch, and dive to the mud. Then, he quickly crawl his way to the rusty car in front of him, and stick his back against it. Though, the gunshot suddenly stop, and the sound of silence rule the city once again.

Frost stealthily peek from his cover, and check what is going on. Strangely, the street is empty, and there is no sign of any bullet hole from his cover. Which tell him that the gunshot is not in this street, but somewhere near from his position.

Either way, the gunshot tell him one thing. He is not alone, and there is someone out there is still surviving in this wasteland. This someone might be the small piece of hope he is looking for. So, he get up from his cover, and follow the source of the sound. Of course, he have to be cautious of meeting this people. Because in this kind of world. People don't trust each other that easily anymore, and getting shot by his small piece of hope is the last thing he want to happen to him.

Anyway, he continue to walk on through the road, and cross the other street. The street that he believe where the sound came from. After, several step. He heard a sound of crunch coming beneath of his boot. He look down, and pull his foot out away from the object. There he see a broken metallic visor laying down on the earth. Then, he jump to his surprise, and raise his weapon up to the air. When he hear a sound of moan just a few feet away from him, and its behind the rusty car.

Hearing it made him cautious, and swallow his saliva nervously. So, he turn off the safety of his rifle, and slowly approach the rusty car. He slowly, and carefully tread his way to the car. Making sure he is not going to make any noise. Alerting her or his is the last thing he want to happen. Anyway, when he get more nearer to the vehicle. He can clearly hear a feminine moan behind the cover, and it's getting louder.

Judging from the sound. The person moan sound rough as if she was in pain which made him quickly walk over to the car, and check the condition of this wounded person. When he walk past the car. There he saw a person, who sat on the cold ground with her back against the rusty car.

Although, Frost jaw drop to his surprise, and his eye wide up to his own puzzlement when he get the clear observation of this woman . In front of him, is humanoid female. She has a pale white skin, and long purple ponytail. She wear a black one piece skin tight suit, and a gray tactical cloak. Also, she has a "Jaeger unit 205" tattoo on her bare shoulder. Unfortunately, both of her legs are gone. As if her legs were ripped out by some animals which led some of her servos, and wires exposed from her flesh wound. Yes, servo, and wires...in other words she is not human, but a humanoid machine.

"a….robot?" Frost said in disbelief of what he is seeing, and he slowly lower his gun.

The synth twitch her ears when she heard a voice. Then, she slowly open her eyes, and revealing her glowing pinkish iris. She raise her head, and focus her sight on the strange gas mask man who standing in front of her. Then, her eyes fell into her own fear, and disbelief. When she recognize the creature standing in front of him.

"I….I-Impossible…...a...a h-human!?" the synth reply with the fear linger on her voice. Then, her weak arms desperately try to raise her sniper rifle. Sadly, she has no more strength left on her body. So, her hand collapse to its own demise, and her body begun to feel the heavy weight that accumulating to her body.

"I-I feel cold." she weakly reply, and her torso begun to fall. Luckily, Frost has a quick reflex, and he catch her on the middle of her fall. "Do…..don't h-hurt me."

"Sshhhh….don't worry. I am not here to hurt you." Frost gently reply which made the synth girl calm for a bit. Then, he sat together with her, and he gently rest her body against his arms.

Frost check upon her wounds on her decapitated legs. He notice she is already lose a lot of blood. Which is too late for him to save her life. Also, he is not a doctor or medic. Aiding a fatal wounded is beyond of his skill, and he don't know how to treat a machine. He hate to admit it, but there is really nothing he can do, but watch her die.

Frost shook his head, and he sigh to his disappointment because of the limitation of his own being. Then, he look back to the girl, and there he can see the pain on her face. The pain of fighting her own death which made Frost heart wrenched, for seeing the suffering of this poor girl. Also, it made him realize that she is no different to any human after all. She might be a machine, but that pain shows that she is too has a human emotion just like him.

"Why?" the Jaeger asked with her frail eyes staring at his gas mask.

Though, this question made Frost wonder. As if that this synth girl did not expect a human will stay by her side. Which made him wonder how the majority of the human of this century, treat synthetic girl like her. Anyway, he has no time to ponder about this, and he don't want her to wait for too long.

"Because….because, no one deserved to die alone in this world." Frost honestly reply with a bitter smile on his lips.

The girl eyes wide up in to her own shock from his respond. Then, she bitterly smile, and sound please from his answer. After that, she tuck herself more against his body, and let her head lay on his chest. Strangely, she felt her pain start to subside when she feel the warmth of this human body. Which made her feel thankful of having him by her side. "H-human?"

"Yes?"

"T-Thank you." Jaeger said with her weak voice, and her pinkish gentle eye meet up with his brown eyes. Then, her frail hands slowly reach for his gas mask, and gently stroke it. "I..I remember…T-Th"

In her last word. Her arm went limp, and her glowing pinkish eye suddenly died out, and turn pale. Then, her last breath cease to exist.

"Rest in peace….." Frost bitterly muttered under his breath, and he close her eyes.

Frost gently lay her body down to the cold ground, and use her cloak to cover her dead body. Then, he stood up, and silently mourn for her death. Although, that silence were disturbed when he heard a growl behind his back.

Frost spun around, and his body froze in fear when he face the two strange figure in front of him. Through, the reflection of the visor of his gas mask. There is two human size monstrous creature standing in front of him. The creature is standing on its four legs like a dog while the other one is standing on its own two legs like human. Then, the bodies of this creatures are composed of various flesh. And there is several limbs stuck out of this red fleshy body. Also, its eyeless head is beyond recognizable except that disturbing toothy smile stretching across its fleshy face. The most disturbing of all. He recognize that some of those flesh are belong to the human.

"What the fuck are you?" Frost said with a fear linger on his tongue. While he slowly raise his XM8 rifle, and turning off the safety of his gun.

To be continued~

Up next: chapter 2- the man who is out of time.

* * *

**Author notes:**

**Yo, what's up broz. Welcome to my new series for Girls Frontline. As you can see, I just recently play girls frontline, and it was fun. I love the cute design of the T-dolls, and the Sangvis Ferri dolls. I like them so much that it inspire to write this chapter. Btw, the Sangvis will be the main allies of Frost. So, I can't wait for them to write his interaction with them. Sadly, I only barely know the lore of this series, and forgive me if some of them is wrong. But, this story is occur in the future. After, the war between the G&K and S.F. So, this will different from the lore or the bakery girls. Anyway, I hope all of you enjoyed this, and feel free to criticize. So, see ya in next chapter. Fyi, the cover image is Frost appearance that i personally drawn ( :**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the game or the lore of the Girls' frontline, they all belong to Mica team. Thats' it, enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 2: the man who is out of time** (part 1).

"**WRYYYYYAHHHHHHHH!**" the humanoid fleshy creature cried from the top of its lungs. Like a thousand men crying in agony. After it cried, the humanoid freak sprint towards his prey with its muscles twitching.

Frost instinctively point the barrel of his rifle at the head of the humanoid monster. Once, his finger squeeze the trigger of his rifle. Several bullets blew from its muzzle, and it pierced through the air. At full force, the bullets blast through its fleshy meat, and scraping them off from its skull. Which made the humanoid dived to the ground from the impact of the bullet. Shockingly, the monster is still breathing even though its black skull is already exposed from its open wound.

Despite of its fatal wound in the head. The mutant slowly dragging its whole body towards him while its muscle twitching in disturbing way.

After, he incapacitated the humanoid monster. Frost quickly turn his attention at the canine freak. As soon as he faced the canine. At a split second, the monstrous dog leap towards him with its paw, and jaw open. In response from this sudden approached, he desperately raise his rifle to defend himself. So, the four legged creature grab into his rifle, and pinned him down to the ground.

The creature aggressively mawing its jaws through the air, while Frost tries his best to push the jaw away from his face. To his own surprise, the strength of this monster is incredibly strong. Like a wild tiger that filled with bloodlust. Judging from this mutant power, he can tell that there is no way an ordinary human can survive this strength. Thankfully, he has his Exosuit to enhance his strength to stop this kind of power. So, he barely manage to stop it from overwhelming him with its ferocity….barely.

While their wrestling of death continue. Frost freed one of his hands while the other continue to push the creature away from him. Then his free hand slowly reach to his leg, where his bayonet knife sheathed. He grabbed the handle of his knife, and unsheath it. Then, he raises his knife up to the air, and shove its blade through its skull.

"**RRYYYYYAAAAAARRRRGGHHHH!**" the Canine creature howl in agony when the blade pierced through its head. Then, Frost twist his knife which led the blade dig deeply through its fleshy muscle. The canine quickly let go of Frost while its scream in pain. Then, it frantically drag its body through the mud, and banged its head on the hood of the rusty car.

Frost try to stand up from the ground, not until when he feels someone just grab his leg. Before he realizes what it is. He suddenly got drag down to the mud while he accidentally let go his rifle. He lifts his head, and there he see the humanoid creature latching on one of his legs. With its open toothy jaw aiming at his leg. In response, Frost kicked the head of this troublesome monster with his steel boot. Dislocating its jaw into two. Which made the freak staggered from the force of his kicked. Then, he pulled out his sidearm from his leg, and aim the barrel of his pistol at the creature's skull.

**-Gunshots!-**

Three bullets pierced through the black skull of the creature. Smashing its hardened skull into bits and pieces while its red blood splurged out from its bullet hole. The humanoid creature limped away, and fell into his leg with its blood staining his boots

Frost kick the corpse away from his leg, and he scoot away from it. His muscles froze when he hear a sound of clink just behind his ears. He looks back, and there he see his blade fell into the earth. He raised his head, and there he saw the canine creature staring at his gas mask with a grim smile stretch across its faceless head.

Frost quickly crawl his way towards his rifle, and grab it. While the canine mutant charged towards him with its claws, and jaw aiming for his neck.

Frost quickly rest the stock of his rifle on his shoulder, and aim his secondary weapon at the canine monster.

Frost squeeze the trigger of his gauss cannon. In response, a transparent energy projectile blew from the muzzle of his gauss, and blast through the air. The projectile manage to pierce through the canine head, and blew it up into smithereen. Leaving nothing, but a mist of blood spurting out from its headless torso. Thus, the headless creature tread its way aimlessly, and suddenly fell into the earth.

Frost quickly stand up from the ground, and changed the magazine of his rifle, and his gauss cannon. Then, he crouched to the earth, and raised his weapon. While his eye, and mind cautiously watching the area around him. Waiting, for another potential ambush to happen….

The tense atmosphere start to settle down. The cold street fell into silence once again, and returned to its normal routine. Frost sighed in relief when he realizes that it's finally over. So, he stood up, and began to examine the creatures he killed.

After a couple of seconds of observation. Frost shrunk his eyes in disbelief when he realized that his assumption turn out to be true. The creature is truly made up of collective flesh ...human flesh. He can see several limbs and bones sticking out of the back of the canine carcass. He even see dozens of human faces sticking against canine back, with their soulless eyes staring at his gas mask. Even Though the creature is dead, somehow the human face on its back is still breathing, and moaning in agony. Seeing this made him feel horrified to imagine how many people were collectively glued to each other to make up with this size. He can't even imagine the pain they have to gone through. He wonder why this kind of abomination even exist. Is this abomination were made by us as we did to this world…..or something more beyond our hands?

"Jesus christ. Is all the humanity end up like this?" Frost muttered under his breath. While he feels anxious from his disturbing thoughts. "God, I hope I am wrong…"

Then, he looked back at the humanoid carcass, and he observed the black skull that exposed from its wound. Then, he remembers that scraping off its thick muscle is not good enough to take out this creature, but it sure can slow them down. Somehow, damaging that black skull is the only way to kill them.

"So this black skull is the only way to take em out…." Frost muttered while he is poking the humanoid carcass with his bayonet knife. "That's going to take a lot of bullets just to scrape off that thick tissue they possessed."

"_Beep..beep ...beep_"

Frost jump to his surprise when he hear the unexpected sound coming from his back. He spun around, and there he can see the synth corpse that covered of cloak. He observed the dead body, and search for the source of the sound. Then, he squinted his eyes when he saw the synth arm sticking out from its blanket. On that arm, there is a transparent touch screen device that latch on her wrist.

Frost approached the dead body, and kneel in front of that corpse. He reaches the wrist of the corpse, and took away the device from the dead. The device is a wrist bracelet that connected to the transparent screen with a Van-Guard logo below it. He notices on the screen that there is an 'incoming distress' icon that occupying its HUD. So, he press the 'accept' icon on the screen, and let him hear the message.

"Destroyer to all remaining surviving S.F unit." Said the feminine voice coming from that device. "Charlie outpost has fallen. I repeat Charlie outpost has been overrunned by the ELIDS. If anyone is still alive out there...I advise all of you to fall back to firebase Echo.I repeat, all S.F units in the area are ordered to fall back to firebase Echo. I will meet you there, and I hope you all come back safe. Over and out…."

Frost lift his eyebrow to his own surprised. He never thought that there will be more survivors at this dead city than he anticipated. Although, he figured that this so called survivor is no ordinary scavengers. The dead synth over there possessed a high grade military gear, and weapons. Also, the way they spoke in comms is very militaristic. In other words, this synth is part of a military branch. Which led him to the conclusion that there is a military operation occurring in this city.

The idea of military, using the synth as soldiers still baffle him. Though the idea of it, is plausible because it's already been sixty seven years have passed. Surely, those long years is enough for humanity to become that advance…..until now. Then, Frost wonder if there is also human survivor in this wasteland?

Anyway, standing around here, and thinking about it will not help him to find them. So, he must have to figure out how this device works, and contact them.

"Will I be able to find the person location from this device?" Frost muttered to his own curiosity while he tinkering this strange wrist device.

Frost try to figure out the function of this Van-guard. Then, he notices a tactical GPS icon on the bottom of the screen. He pressed it, and all the sudden a map of this city pop up from the screen HUD. Frost, tilting his head to the side when he saw a pale green dot on the map. Judging, the location of this marker. The dot is located in the street where he stands. Which tell him that pale green marker represent him.

"Hmm ...thats neat." Frost said to his amazement, and his finger swipe across the screen. Frost narrowed his eye when he sees a moving blue marker on the map. Above that marker, has tag name 'Destroyer' on it. Which remind him that this is the name of the person who sent the distress call. Since, its moving that mean she still alive. "Judging from the distance between my marker, and her…..its just two blocks away. She is close!"

Frost smirked under his gas mask when he felt that the wind of luck blow to his side. He thought that this time, things might change for good. But, that 'good' might go south if he doesn't move quickly now. Knowing that it's very dangerous for a lone person to wander around this city, with those creatures lurking around in the shadows. That's also goes for him too. No time to waste, he put the Van-guard device on his wrist, and marched his way through the cold streets of the wasteland.

* * *

Under this dark sky. A lone man who wear gas masks are walking down through the street of ashes. Frost is moving along the road like a gentle wind that blows in a serene, and quick pace. After, several steps. Frost pause and crouch down on the pavement with his keen eye watching closely to his surroundings.

Before him is one narrow road that blocked by the debris, beside the wrecked building. Somehow under this rubble, there is a car that has been buried underneath of this debris while the trunk of the car is the only part that exposed outside of that rubble. Also, there is an alley walk at left side of this narrow street.

"This is the last location where the signal stop….." Frost said while he lift his arm, and look upon his wrist device. His eyes sway in wonder when he saw the arrow of blue marker are pointing in front of him. Then, his eyes follow the direction of the arrow, and there he can only see a mountain of debris in front of him, with a half of the car that buried under it. "The marker said it's just 30 meters ahead, and it's pointing at the car…."

Frost tilted his head to the side, and felt confused to his situation. It made his gut felt that there is something ain't right. Although, despite what he felt inside of his gut. He chose to ignore it, and decide to investigate it because he had no time to ponder around, and he is running out of daylight here.

Frost tread his way to the car with his weapon raised. Once, he stood in front of the trunk. He slowly reach for it and grab the knob of the trunk. At first, he hesitate to lift the trunk when the feeling of doubt return to his thoughts. But that thought was soon been ignored when he convinced himself that, there is nothing wrong. So, he lifts up the trunk open, and his eyes wide up to his own surprise.

Inside, of the trunk. There is Van-guard wrist device laying in this vacant space of the trunk.

At first, his mind was filled with puzzlement. Not for long, he gasped under his gasmask when realize that this was a set up "oh fuc…"

Frost mouth froze on the spot, when he heard a sound of clicks behind his ear. His muscle also froze when he felt a two barrel of the gun press against his back.

"Heh, you think that you can hunt me down that easily." A familiar feminine voice said with a hint of cockiness in her tongue.

"How do you know that you are being followed?..." Frost asked to satisfy his curiosity.

"Heh, you fool. You think a moving corpse in my radar is not too suspicious enough to know that I am being followed." Said the girl with a sound of pride in her voice. "Every ringleader of the Sangvis Ferri can monitored the status of their squad member that served under their command. Once their fellow comrade died in combat. It will notify the ringleader of their deceased status, and we will see the color of their marker will change in our radar."

"Damn, you are a clever girl….." Frost reply, and smirked his lips as he felt amazed of her wits. At the same time, he felt like a fool for not thinking ahead. He should have known that this device is using GPS tracker. That means they can track his movement around this area with this device. Thanks to his foolishness, now he is paying for the price of his mistake...

"Really, I-I am that g-genius!?" The girl asked as she felt the bliss inside her chest when she was praised by the person that she is holding for hostage. Though, she shook her head when she realizes that this is not a time to celebrate. Instead, she had to focus on what's in front of her, and intimidate this person. Although, she really felt happy for being praise…. "I-Ignore, what I asked...why don't you drop your weapon, and turn around with your hand raise. Y-you rogue SOCOM!"

"Socom, what is Socom?" Frost asked.

"S-Shut up, just do as I say!"

"Alright, calm down!" Frost nervously reply when he felt the barrels of the gun, pressurely press against his back. He sighed to his own frustration, and he did what he is instructed to do. He dropped his gun, and raise his arm behind his head. He spun around to face the girl who is holding him off for hostage.

Frost eyes wide up to his own surprise when he manages to get a good look of this girl. The 'little girl' is an 11 or 12 year old girl with a color of pale white on her skin. She has a long silver twintails hairstyle, with a cross hair bangs that covered her forehead. Strangely, her yellowish eyes are glowing like a burning torch. Similar to a woman that he met before. For apparel, she wears a long pair of black gloves, and a black sleeveless dress that reach to her thighs. This unique dress she wears also, exposed her bare shoulder, her armpits, and her slender side waist to the public. As for her legs, she wears a pair of black mechanical boots. Lastly, she has a couple of giant mechanical grenade launcher attached to her back. And it's aiming on his face as he observed her appearance.

Somehow, the girl jaw drop to her own shock. As if she had seen a ghost in front of her. Which made him wonder why this girl looks surprised to see him.

"Y-You a human!?"

"And you a little girl" Frost reply while he accidentally slipped those words from his mischievous tongue.

"W-what!?" the girl burst out in anger. She felt offended when the human mock her height. "I am not a little girl! I am one of the best ringleaders of the Sangvis Ferri. Most of all I am no ordinary girl. I am a machine that made for battle. So, watch your tongue human!"

What she said was true. Frost know that she is no ordinary little girl. Those glowing bright yellowish eyes, and those mechanical legs that seems impossible to wear by ordinary girl, plus the heavy arsenal she carry. All those features she haved, are shown that she is no human. But, a synth. Although, for Frost. He didn't care whether the person is human or synth because for him, he thinks that they are all the same. Cause, if wasn't for those eyes, and the arsenal she carry. He might think that she might be human. Either way, what is important is that he knows that he is not alone in this world. And having a company is good for a change. Although, right now his encounter with the synth isn't going well. Thus, he must diffuse the situation as soon as possible. Before his body turn into red pool of paste that will cause of either an accident or misunderstanding.

"Despite, you are the last human on this world. You still have a guts to mock me, and even try to kill me." the silver haired girl reply in bitterness, and grit her teeth in anger. Though, the word 'last human' that come out from her mouth. Caught Frost attention, and felt shock from what she said.

"What do you mean, the last human?" Frost asked with a fear linger on his thoughts.

"Don't play dumb, human. Every dead human should know that, even you." the little girl said with her distrustful eyes glaring at Frost. " Now, let's put that aside. And tell me why did you kill Jaeger 205? And why are you trying to hunt me down?"

Frost thoughts just pause for a bit when he heard that name. Then, his brow lift up when he remembers the dead synth girl he met before has that 'tag' tattoo on her shoulder. Which made him feel bitter, and angry for being wrongly accused of her death.

"**I didn't kill her.**" Frost reply with heavy tone in each words he said, and shook his head for denying her accuse against him. "I found her dead in the street, before I be able to save her life."

"Stop, lying human. Before the downfall, every human I met so far in my life. They all want to kill every sangvis ferri, and dolls in sight without any hesitation. They don't even give us a single thought of mercy, and consideration…." the little girl answers bitterly while her eyes intensely glaring at him. As if she was remembering the bitter past that she experienced with the humans.

Hearing that claim, made Frost understand why the first synth he met before are afraid of him. Also, it made him understand why this girl is bitter towards him. To be honest, he was not surprised at all. In over the course of human history. Segregation, and racism toward people who are different from them is one of the negative traits that a human society haved. Even, in his modern times there still small pocket of racism that still practice this disgusting beliefs. So, for humans treating the sentient machine harshly is plausible. Knowing this claim, made Frost felt ashamed, and disgust for what humanity had done to this sentient machine, and to this world.

"Sorry to tell you little miss, but I ain't those kind of human." Frost calmly said, and try to convince her that he is different to those humans who live in this era. "If only there's a way to prove that i didn't kill her. Then I will show that proof without any second thoughts."

The girl opened her mouth to retort, but she paused when she realize something. "That device that you stole from her….that device on your wrist can tell how she died, and even show the video records before her last transmission end. But, I doubt that you will not give up such evidence. Because you don't want your crime to be found out…"

"So, you tell me that everything that happened before she dies is all here in this Van-guard device?" Frost asked while he saw the girl responded with a silent nod. Then he felt glad inside, when he realizes the evidence is already in his palm after all. So, he quickly took off the device from his wrist, and drop it to the ground without any hesitation. "Here, there you have it. All things that I told you is all inside of that device. It's up to you whether you want to know the truth or turn away from it…, but as I said before, I did not kill her, and I have no intention to hunt you. Instead I am here looking for a companion in this wasteland."

The girl falters a bit, and look baffle of this human action. She never thought that he would give up such evidence that easily. Maybe, the human is speaking the truth. Maybe, He was not a bad guy after all, or he is not the one who killed her fellow squad member. At first, she thought that this might be a trick. But, somehow, she felt that this man might be different from any human she met so far...she hates this situation. She hates being put on the edge of the cliff. Where she can take a leap of faith on to the cliff where she will end up death or for better. But, if this human turn out to be different then this risky choice that she will take might be worth it. So, she decides to take the device, and find out whether this human is worthy to be trusted.

"Alright, I am going to pick the Van-guard, but be warned. If you try any drastic move. This weapons of mine will automatically turn you into red paste, kay?"

"Copy that" Frost honesty answered, and raise his both hands in the air. Showing that he is true to his word, and has no intention to disobey her.

The girl swallowed his saliva nervously while her cautious eye is watching between the human, and the device. Then, she muster all her courage, and slowly bend her knees. She stretched her arm to reach the device while her two grenade launcher attentively aim at the human. As soon as her finger touch the device. She quickly grab it, and stand up from the ground.

The girl take a one peek at the human. There she can see the gas mask man obediently standing in front of her with his hand raised. She nods in satisfaction, and began to tinker the device.

" Jaeger unit 205 status decease...last transmission. October 10, 2087, 1600 hrs. So, she died one hour ago." The girl said and began to read the content of this device. " cause of dead ...loss of two legs possible cause of animal assault. Detecting ELID pathogen on her wounds ...major loss of blood. So, it's the ELID who killed her."

"Yes, those abominations are the culprit of her death." Frost nod with a tone of hatred linger on his voice. "No worry for I already take care of those monsters who killed her."

The little girl shook her head when she still have doubts left on her thoughts. The only way to remove her doubts is to watch the video. So, her index finger began to swipe across the screen. Until, she found the video clip. The last clip that been recorded before jaeger died.

Destroyer, saw what jaeger seen before she died. The little girl saw how jaeger lose her legs from those beasts, and how she desperately crawl her way through the cold street just to save herself from those monsters. This thing doesn't surprise her at all. For she also experienced this kind of dreadful situation before, she experienced the agonizing pain of being ripped her body, and mind in the war. Same for her fellow veteran sisters. Heck, she even lost count of how many times she died in combats from the hands of human or ELIDS. Even now, from time to time. She still can feel the cold, and pain that linger on her memories. It's something that she deal everyday, but she endured it...mostly.

Although, the one thing that surprised her in this footage when the human male with a gas mask arrived at the scene. At first, she thought that the human will ignore her, kill her or simply wait for her to bleed to death, and loot her body. But, all those assumptions of her turn out to be wrong when the human sat beside Jaeger. There she saw the human trying his best to comfort jaeger from the cold death that gripping on her life. Destroyer want to believe that this human is scheming something, but she can't help to see the compassion, and sympathy linger on his dark brown eyes. She asked herself why this man is treating Jaeger kindly?….why he is going so far to put his time, and effort to comfort Jaeger who clearly different from him?...,

Then, she heard Jaeger asked him a certain a question. A question that she also wants to know. There was a long pause on there conversation…a pause that felt like her heart just froze the time. Impatiently, waiting for his response. Not for long, the man opened his mouth, and gave his answer.

"_Because, no one deserve to die alone in this world._"

Once, and for all her doubts against him were suddenly ceased when the human answered Jaeger question. From that moment, it made her realize that what she thought about humans before is wrong. She thought that their will be no man that will sympathize a machine like them, but this man proved her wrong or her every sisters wrong. This man clearly shown its possible for them to build a good relationship with their people…..although, this is now impossible to do so. For he is the last one of his kind that still alive in this world. And there will be no more relationship for S.F dolls to make with humans for they are all dead. Even though, they are all gone at least their still one more human that still alive. And that living human male is in front of her. With him, she might experience what the Griffin T-dolls experienced with their human commander. The experience of love, affection, and acceptance ...if this human is capable to give this traits to her, then she will make sure that she be the first one to receive it, before her other sisters does.

The little girl lower her armament, with her trustful eye staring at Frost. " You are free now...but, you are coming with me coz' you are now considered as a prisoner of the Sangvis Ferri. From there, we will decide how you will be treated once we reach firebase Echo."

Frost grumble under his breath. Knowing that he will end up a prisoner, but on the bright side. At least he won't travel all alone, and there is a place where he safely refuge with. Better than living in this city, where there is no guarantee that he can survived all alone in this wasteland with those creatures lurking around.

"Alright it's better like this, than wandering alone in this place." Frost nod his head in defeat. Knowing, that his choice is pretty limited to his own situation. "Anyway, how are we going to do this. Are you going cuffed my hands until we reach the base? Knock me out cold and carry me on your back?"

"No...I don't think it's a good idea to bring an incapacitated prisoner just by myself, mostly when their is a horde following our back. You just going to slow me down if we do that. So, I think it's better to travel with someone who can watch my back…." The little girl with a twintails hair said while she shook her head. Then, she bent her slender body, and grab a rifle from the ground. She picked up the XM8 rifle, and stretch her hand with it toward Frost. " I trust that you will point your rifle on the mutants, not on my back?"

"Don't worry, I won't" Frost reply with a smile, and felt glad that she made a wise decision. Then, he took the rifle from her, and let it comfortably rest on his arms. "Can I also trust you, that you will not turn me into red paste?"

The silver haired girl cutely giggle. "Nihihihihi ...dontcha worry. I promise I won't blast you into bits and pieces, buuut it's tempting though."

"Hahahaha…." Frost weakly laugh to himself. Hoping that she was just a jesting. Then, he turned his head at the open trunk of the car, and he took the Van-Gaurd bracelet that he believes that belong to the silver haired girl. So, he playfull juggling it on his hand, and toss it to the girl. " Allow me, to Introduce myself. My name is Sergeant. Frost. Trinity corps, elite shock trooper of the Epsilon-01 squad. Just call me, Frost."

The little girl flawlessly caught her Van-Gaurd on the mid-air, and she latch it on her wrist. "Combat support doll, model SP5NANO. Codename: Destroyer. Also, I am a second in command of the Sangvis Ferri Saboteur brigade."

'_combat support doll?...Sangvis Ferri?...'_ this is the words that Frost is not familiar with. Hearing it made him want to ask, and seek its answer as soon as possible, along with the question of the current world he lives in, those mutants, and him being the last species of his kind.

At the same time Destroyer can see Frost troubled face, behind his gas mask. She recognize that face, she saw that kind of familiar face before. Its similar from those poor masterless dolls that she met before. It's a face of the loss… whose thoughts, and souls are completely loss in this chaotic world.

"I know that you have a lot of questions to ask right now. Which is also, I have some questions too, that I want to get the answer from you." Destroyer said with a sympathetic tone on her face, and felt bad for not giving him the answer he been seeking from her. "But, I don't think this is a good place to have that kind of conversation. So, let's go find a safe place first. A place where we can talk, and take a rest."

"Agreed." Frost nod his head to his agreement of her decision, while he swallow his worries and question behind his mind. "Any ideas where we can find a place where we can safely refuge with.."

"Don't you worry. I know a place, not far from here." Destroyer casually reply with a sweet smile on her lips, and waving her hand without any worry. "There is a mobile bunker just two blocks away from here. Where we can safely rest, and restock our supplies."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Frost reply with excitement on his voice. Knowing that his luck is really blowing on his side. But, that wind of luck soon will be dispersed when they heard an eerie voice echo behind their back.

"** I see you….I s-see...you…**"

They both look back, and there beyond their horizon. They saw a tall fleshy humanoid figure standing in the middle of the road, over thirty meters of distance between them.

This tall ELID, wear a tattered clothes that sticks against its swollen, and bloody tissue with its blood spilling from its skinless muscle. Also, this abomination has a twisted elongated leg with its fleshy muscle rapidly twitching. it's also possessed an elongated fleshy arm with a long bloody claws on its four fingers. Lastly, the most disturbing of all that it has a long twisted neck that hanging its head downward. At the same time, there are two faces of people merging into one head with its dreadful eyes crying in tears of blood. While, it's pale irises is glaring at the silver haired girl, and the male with the gas mask.

"Looks like we got visitors." Destroyer, said nervously as she load her armament with her high explosive grenade.

"Yeah, he is an ugly one too." Frost comment with sarcasm, but at the same time he felt disturb of the appearance of this creature.

"Do you really have to state the obvious, Mr. Frost." Destroyer said while she rolls her eyes as she felt annoyed of his comment.

"** I see you…..I see YRAAAAAARGGGHHH!**" The tall ELID scream like a thousand people crying in agony. While, it's stomach split open into two, then followed by two additional fleshy limbs with a bony blade that sprout out from its bloody guts.

Once, the mutant scream settled down. Dozens of humanoids ELIDS, rising up from the ashes, sewers, and corners of the street. One by one, they all assemble behind the taller ELID. Forming into a hordes of freak. At a single growl of the taller ELID, the horde began to sprint towards them, together with their terrifying cry. While, their jaws, and claws is aiming for their necks.

Destroyer, click her tongue to her frustration as she stretched her grenade launcher, and aim it up in ninety degrees angle.

"Ah shit, here they come…" Frost said, and he crouched to the ground with his rifle aim at the horde. With his finger moving closer to his trigger.

* * *

**To be continued~**

**Up next:**

**Chapter 2: the man who is out of time (part 2).**


End file.
